hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Twilight Sparkle vs Tigress
Description My Little Pony vs Kung Fu Panda! Two anthropomorphic female animal leaders finally take each other on! Which one will live to tell the tale? Interlude Wiz: Leaders. In groups, you need them to keep the peace between the other members, and enforce rules. Boomstick: And these two females are both anthropomorphic animal leaders. Wiz: Twilight Sparkle, leader of the Mane Six... Boomstick: And Tigress, leader of the Furious Five. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Twilight Sparkle Boomstick sighs with exasperation. Boomstick: Do we seriously have to do this again, Wiz? After a colossal battle between two regenerating sea monsters? Wiz: Yes. Anyway, years ago during one particular Summer Sun Celebration a young unicorn named Twilight Sparkle witnessed in awe as the princess raised the sun. Inspired by this the unicorn would study hard to master magic. Boomstick: Taken under the wing of Princess Celestia, Twilight eventually grew to become a truly skilled and talented unicorn and one of the greatest magic users in Equestria. Her life soon took a major turn when signs pointed to a major event on a particular Summer Sun Celebration. Wiz: Namely the return of Celestia's sister Luna, or as they called her, Nightmare Moon. Boomstick: Fortunately, Princess Celestia was prepared for this and to stop her, sent Twilight on a seemingly mundane task of checking the preparations of the celebration held in the small town of Ponyville. It was there where Twilight would meet five other ponies who would not only be great assets for what was to come, but also become her greatest friends. Wiz: Together they discovered the Elements of Harmony and the power of friendship, and by using this they defeated Nightmare Moon and redeemed Princess Luna. Boomstick: From that moment on, the Mane Six became national heroes and constant savers of Equestria, arriving to battle any evil doers that threatened the land's safety. As for Twilight, she grew stronger in skill and magic with every lesson she learned from her teacher and the friendship of her friends. When Princess Celestia saw her potential fully reached, Twilight became an Alicorn and was crowned the Princess of Friendship. ' ''Wiz: Much like the other princesses, Twilight is capable of flight and magical abilities such as teleportation, telekinesis and firing blasts of magic. '''Boomstick: Speaking of teleportation, she can also teleport anyone else where she wants. She can also protective magic barriers that she can use to protect herself or objects. Wiz: She can also create a spell that allows non-pegasi to walk on clouds, give non-pegasi butterfly-esque wings, a 'want-it, need-it' spell that causes all those who see it to develop immense desire for whatever the spell is casted on, and a temporary time travel spell. Boomstick: That causes her to look like a pirate. Wiz: She can briefly animate objects, transform things into oranges, beams that send things or clones back into the mirror pool, underwater breathing spells, a reverse gravity spell, a Breezie transformation spell, and a spell that randomly sprouts mustaches. Boomstick: For a pony, she's quite tough. Girl survived a flower pot, a anvil, a haystack AND a piano falling on her head and only had a minor headache. Wish I had a horse that durable in my farm. Wiz: You do not have a farm. Boomstick: Yeah-huh! You should come over and check it out. Wiz: Riiiiight. Anyway, she is stronger than Earth Ponies, being able to drag a giant golden chariot while airborne. Boomstick: Sounds familiar... Wiz: Sadly, Twilight's not without weaknesses. She's not nearly as physical in attacks as some of her friends are and her magic requires concentration to pull off spells. Boomstick: And of course if Twilight's horn is incapacitated such as with poison joke she can't cast spells as effectively. Wiz: Not to mention she can get frustrated, panic, or even utterly flip out when something doesn't go as according to plan, like when-'' ''Twilight Sparkle: Hi, girls! Boomstick: (Laughs nervously) Not creepy at all... Wiz: Still, Twilight just might be the greatest princess My Little Pony has to offer. '' ''Twilight Sparkle: A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony! Tigress Wiz: For reasons unknown, Tigress was left at the doorstep of the Bao Gu Orphanage by her birth parents when she was a young child. Boomstick: As a cub, Tigress was raised in the Bao Gu Orphanage, presumably located in the Valley of Peace. However, because she was pretty much the DreamWorks version of Shere Khan, everyone feared her. Wiz: Unsure of what could be done with the tiger cub, the caretakers summoned the aid of Master Shifu. Shifu introduced her to a game of dominoes, which required discipline to master. At first, Tigress couldn't place the dominoes correctly, often breaking the fragile wooden tiles in her grip, which frustrated her. But Shifu was a calm and patient teacher, and over time he instructed her to control her temper and her strength, teaching her the importance of discipline. Boomstick: Finally, after much training, Tigress presented her hard work to the other children of the orphanage by skillfully placing the dominoes correctly with precision and agility; when she finished, she tipped the placed dominoes to form the symbol of yin and yang, earning the trust and friendship of the caretakers and other orphans. Despite this, the adults who came to adopt children were still afraid of her, and she was still left at the orphanage. But good ol Shifu decided to take her in, giving Tigress a new home at the Jade Palace. Wiz: Even in her new home, Tigress still felt unaccepted due to Shifu's closed and often stern personality, caused by the betrayal of his adopted son and former student, Tai Lung. As the years passed, Tigress strove to gain Shifu's approval by bettering herself in kung fu and becoming a strong and dedicated student. One of the many ways of training she endured was punching the iron-wood trees outside the Jade Palace, an exercise that eventually resulted in her having no feeling in her paws. Boomstick: Over time, Tigress was joined by four other students: Masters Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper, and the group collectively became the new Furious Five. Tigress became a master of the Tiger Style of kung fu. As the unofficial leader of the group, she and her comrades protected the Valley of Peace and gained great fame across China with their many accomplishments in battle. Wiz: Despite all the progress she achieved over the years, Tigress still felt the need to prove herself to Shifu, and saw her chance one day when Master Oogway had a vision of Tai Lung breaking out of prison and returning to the Valley to get the Dragon Scroll. Alarmed, Shifu, acting on Oogway's suggestion, announced a tournamentto declare who the Dragon Warrior would be out of the Furious Five. Boomstick: On the day of the tournament, each of the Five publicly exhibited their talents one at a time, with Tigress performing last. Before she had the chance to start, Oogway sensed the presence of the Dragon Warrior, and it was time for the choosing. It appeared that Oogway was about to point at her... until a fat panda named Po seemingly fell out of the sky and landed right in front of Oogway's pointing claw, resulting in him becoming the Dragon Warrior instead. Wiz: Of the Five, she was the most skeptical of Po's calling as the Dragon Warrior, but after Po defeated Tai Lung, she began to respect Po and accepted his title. Boomstick: The traditional Tiger fighting style is powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive—and adding a bit of Wushu-like acrobatic flair to the mix, Tigress is a warrior to be feared and admired. She strikes directly without hesitation, utilizing speed, agility and power to shatter opponents' defenses. Like the traditional tiger fighter, Tigress stays close to the ground; she is agile, acrobatic and elegant. Wiz: In her past twenty years of dedicated training, Tigress has enhanced these skills enough to enable herself into learning new techniques and abilities. One of Tigress' famous moves, for example, is the "Tahlia Leap", that involves one running up a vertical surface and somersaulting off of it to perform an offensive attack. Boomstick: Similarly, she is also able to accurately catch fire arrows and hold them without burning herself. She also continues to build her strength, possessing enough at one point to be able to catch and hold Po in midair with ease, who weights 260 pounds. Wiz: She also used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train, and now "feels nothing." This kind of severe training enables Tigress to possess a high trait of physical endurance and tolerance to pain, unable to feel some varieties of physical pain in her arms and paws. Boomstick: Unfortunately, she kinda has a bit of temper. Tigress: And now he has a chance to make things right, to train the true Dragon Warrior. And he's stuck with you... a big, fat panda who treats it like a joke. Suddenly, Po makes a googly-eyed face and he freezes. Po: Doieeeee... Tigress: Oh, that's it! Tigress raises her fist, but Mantis pops up on Po's face and halts Tigress. Mantis: Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve! Wiz: She was also defeated by Tai Lung alongside her teammates and has been bested in training by Po multiple times. Boomstick: Still, you can always count on Master Tigress to defend the Valley of Peace alongside her teammates and the Dragon Warrior. Tigress: That was pretty hardcore. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Twilight Sparkle and Tigress face each other in the Jade Palace Arena as the attendees cheer. Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twilight! Kick that tiger's butt! Monkey: You got this, Tigress! Twilight gets ready for combat as Tigress moves into a kung fu stance. FIGHT! ' Twilight gallops toward Tigress and tries to buck her in the face, but Tigress leaps backward. She then tackles Twilight to the ground. Suddenly, Twilight teleports. Tigress, along with the audience, gasps in surprise. Tigress: Come out and fight! However, she is unaware that Twilight is actually above her, preparing her next attack. Twilight fires a down toward Tigress. Tigress notices it and narrowly dodges it in time. As Tigress tries to process what had just happened, Twilight abruptly teleports in front of her and bucksher in the stomach. Tigress coughs up blood. Tigress: You're good. Twilight: Thanks! Tigress suddenly grabs Twilight and tosses her high into the air. However, her wings manages to save her from hitting the ground. Tigress tries to tackle Twilight, but Twilight teleports behind her. Twilight tries to buck Tigress again, but Tigress grabs Twilight's legs and spins her around and throws her as the audience collectively gasps as Twilight smashes through the Jade Palace doors like a missile and promptly rolls down a flight of stairs, Tigress in hot pursuit. The referee drops the mallet in shock, jaw dropped. With a series of “Ow!"s, it doesn't take long for Twilight to roll off the final step and finally come to a halt when she crashes into a cart filled to the brim with cabbages. Cabbages and wood alike practically explode on impact, and as its owner had finished his transaction with a customer who is now running away terrified in the opposite direction. The monkey merchant pales, falls to his knees, and cries out. Monkey Merchant: MY CABBAGES! Twilight picks herself up from her bed of splinters and green, grunting apologetically, Twilight: Sorry about that, my bad... Twilight rises to her hooves and almost immediately, Tigress comes crashing down from the sky, planting a fist into the stone road for dramatic effect. The two foes then look one another in the eye. Tigress gets on all fours and growls to intimidate her opponent. However, Twilight glares at Tigress, then unfurles her wings. Tigress lets out a roar and runs at Twilight to attack her. Twilight retaliates by firing a magic blast, but Tigress leaps over it. However, Twilight teleports before Tigress could tackle her. She iss suddenly surrounded by a purple aura. She tries to move, but can't. She is suddenly thrown high into the air. The same purple aura that surrounded her before appears again. Tigress glares at Twilight, who has a sympathetic, almost guilty look on her face. Twilight: I'm sorry. And with that, Twilight releases Tigress and Tigress plummets down to earth. Twilight then fires a magic blast at Tigress. Twilight continues firing until there is literally nothing ''left of Tigress, no atoms at all. Her guilt begins to worsen as tears form in her eyes. Twilight: I'm so sorry... She then flies away as she struggles to hold herself together. '''K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, first Shere Khan and now this? Wiz: Tigress may have more combat experience than Twilight, but Twilight trumped her in everything else. Boomstick: It doesn't help that Twilight has magical abilities at her disposal, while Tigress is merely a kung fu master. Wiz: Twilight also has way better strength. Sure Tigress can throw a 260 pound Po into the air with ease, but Twilight can drag giant golden chariots. She also bests Tigress in durability, being able to survive a flower pot, a anvil, a haystack and a piano falling on her. Boomstick: And despite being more agile, Tigress ultimately isn't as fast as Twilight and because she's a tiger, she can't fly. Wiz: Also, trust us when we say that Twilight's kicks are very strong. '' '''Boomstick: Also, Twilight can fight a magic-draining centaur to a standstill while Tigress gets her ass kicked by a scroll-hunting snow leopard.' Wiz: Finally, Tigress isn't as intelligent as Twilight and her violent temper doesn't help. Boomstick: Looks like Tigress just became the prey. Wiz: The winner is Twilight Sparkle. Advantages & Disadvantages Twilight Sparkle + Stronger + Faster + More durable + Kicks are very strong, trust us. + Magical abilities would be huge trump cards + Can fly + Smarter + Can fight better enemies to standstills - Less experienced - Less agile Tigress + More experienced + More agile - Weaker - Less durable - Slower - Lacks magical abilities - Can't fly - Not as smart - Twilight's kick are very strong, trust us. - Has lost to enemies such as Tai Lung Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A humanoid reptilian wanders the sewers. What appears to be a Velociraptor jumps out of the water. ???: At least there's one person who wants to fight me! Bring it on, lazy! Category:Death Battles